Rettung
by Yuki-kon
Summary: (Crysis Warhead) O'Neill befindet sich in einer misslichen Lage, nachdem sein Jet getroffen wurde. - Ein kleiner Blick auf den Piloten "Sierra 2" zwischen 'Call me Ishmael' und 'Shore Leave'.


_**Rettung**_

Er sah nichts. Er hörte nichts. Er fühlte nur wie sein Magen sich aufbäumte und rebellierte, gegen die übermäßige Strapazierung seines Gleichgewichtssinns, als der Jet rapide in die Tiefe stürzte. Er versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, klammerte sich am Steuerknüppel des F-36C fest, aber er wusste, es würde nichts mehr nützen. Und dann spürte er nur noch den harten Aufprall, der seine Knochen durchrüttelte. Danach: nichts mehr.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, brauchte er eine Weile, eher er seine Umgebung wieder wahrnehmen konnte. Das Erste, was er durch die Windschutzscheibe sah, waren die orangegelben Zungen der Flammen, die sich an der Außenwand des Jets nach vorne leckten. Dann erst bemerkte er den Druck auf seinen Ohren und das Klingeln in seinem Kopf, das sich anfühlte, als würde jemand eine große, schwere Glocke läuten, immer und immer wieder. Die Gurte des Pilotensitzes schnürten ihm beinahe die Luft ab und er hustete unfreiwillig, was das Atmen nur noch umso schwerer machte.  
Er musste so schnell wie möglich raus hier.

Seine Finger waren taub und steif und es kostete ihn einige Mühe, sie zu bewegen, um die Halterungen zu lösen, die ihn in den Sitz zwangen. Er bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben und flach zu atmen, als es ihm nicht sofort gelang, den entsprechenden Knopf zu drücken. Seine Hände zitterten, sein Herz schlug hart und schnell gegen seine Rippen. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich an seiner Schläfe und krochen gemächlich hinab über seine rußverschmierten Wangen. Er spürte die Hitze, die sich in dem kleinen Cockpit aufstaute. Mit einem letzten Aufgebot an Konzentration fuhren seine Finger langsam den Gurtriemen entlang, bis sie schließlich eine der Klemmen ertasteten, die den Sicherheitsgut zusammenhielten. Der Druck seines Daumens löste die Verankerung und mit neuer Kraft machte er sich daran, die weiteren Ösen zu enthaken.

Nach einer nervenzehrenden Minute hatte er es endlich geschafft, sich von allen Riemen zu befreien und unter schmerzhafter Anstrengung erhob er sich aus der Sitzschale. Der Innenraum des Jets war in alle Richtungen eingedrückt und ausgebeult, der Boden war stellenweise aufgerissen. Das Feuer außerhalb der Metallhülle fraß sich bereits an der Glasfront entlang. Eine andere Ein- und Ausstiegsmöglichkeiten hatte das Gefährt jedoch nicht und er fluchte lautlos, wobei es seinen Körper erneut mit Hustenanfällen durchschüttelte. Der Vogel war die reinste Todesfalle.

Der Knopf für den Mechanismus funktionierte natürlich nicht mehr, egal wie sehr er auch auf ihn einschlug. Frustriert sah er sich um. Ein Blick auf das Chaos um ihn herum, machte ihn auf eine angebrochene Eisenstange aufmerksam, die der Aufprall von der Seitenwand des F-36C gelöst hatte. Er hielt sie am oberen Ende fest und trat am anderen Ende mit dem Fuß einmal kräftig dagegen. So schnell es ihm sein geschwächter Körper erlaubte, setzte er sogleich seinen neu gewonnenen Hebel am Fensterrahmen an und drückte. Zunächst glaubte er, dass sich rein gar nichts tat. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt dagegen so gut er konnte. Es gab einen nicht geringfügigen Knall als zu gleicher Zeit die Angeln das Fenster freigaben und die Eisenstange zerbrach und haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbei gegen die Innenwand flog.

Es brauchte fast seinen letzten Rest an Kraft, als er ausholte und sein Stiefel die malträtierte Frontscheibe traf und sie vollends aus ihrer ursprünglichen Position wuchtete. Die Flammen schlugen ihm entgegen und er zwängte sich eilends aus der entstandenen Öffnung und sprang. Es war ein tiefer Sturz und er hatte Glück, sich nicht beide Knöchel zu brechen, als er hart am Boden ankam und sich instinktiv sofort abrollte. Neben dem Knistern und Rauschen des Feuers konnte er Motorengeräusche hören. Blitzschnell sah er sich um. Die Koreaner hatten den Jet bereits aufgespürt und in nicht einmal einem Kilometer Entfernung konnte er die Staubwolken ausmachen, die ihre Gelände- oder Panzerwagen aufwirbelten.

In just diesem Moment sprang sein Funkgerät an, dass er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt beinahe vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Sierra 2, O'Neill? Sierra 2, bitte kommen. O'Neill hörst du mich? Antworte, man!"

Am anderen Ende erklang Psychos Stimme. Ausgerechnet Sykes, verdammt.

„Ja, ich lebe noch", war seine nicht gerade von Professionalität geprägte Antwort, während er weiter Ausschau nach sonstiger koreanischer Verstärkung hielt, bevor er um den Jet herumschlich, um die andere Seite auszukundschaften. Der Ausblick, der sich ihm dort bot, war nicht viel angenehmer. Er würde definitiv eine Waffe brauchen.

„O'Neill. Wie ist deine genaue Position? Ich bin auf dem Weg zur Absturzstelle", drang es an sein Ohr.

Er tastete an seinen Gürtel: seine Pistole war noch da, ein Magazin darin. Dieses und die noch verbleibenden drei Magazine würden reichen müssen. Wenn er es geschickt anstellte, konnte er möglicherweise sogar unbemerkt durch das Unterholz und in den Dschungel fliehen. Insofern ihn die Koreaner nicht vorher mit Löchern durchsiebten...

„Negativ. Es wird hier gleich von Koreanern nur so wimmeln."

Er humpelte leicht, als er sich zu einem der durch die Gewalt des Aufpralls abgesprengten Flügel des Jets aufmachte, der einige hundert Meter weiter weg lag. Psycho würde nichts gegen diese Übermacht der Nordkoreaner ausrichten können. Nicht einmal mit seinem Wunder-Anzug.

„Red keinen Mist. Ich nähere mich deiner Position. Halte durch, Kumpel, ich komme."

Der von Überzeugung verstärkte Ausspruch brachte ein unfreiwilliges Grinsen auf O'Neills Lippen. Auch wenn er und Sykes durchaus keine Kumpel mehr waren, der Brite war entschlossen, das musste er ihm lassen.

„Okay", war seine knappe Antwort. „Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Nun konnte er nur noch abwarten – und in der Zwischenzeit dafür sorgen, dass Psycho am Ende nicht doch nur wegen einer Leiche selbst auch noch draufgehen musste.


End file.
